Growing Pains
by Therealpansyparkinson25
Summary: Carl is becoming a young man , how does he deal with his dad's new found intimate relationship with Michonne: how even surprises Carl.
1. Chapter 1

GROWING PAINS

CHAPTER ONE

Carl Tossed and turned in his bed, it was no use he couldn't get to sleep , twisting on his side he looked over to view the clock on his night stand it was about a quarter past four in the morning , he groaned and shoved the pillow over his head. It had been like this non stop for the past two weeks. Dad and Michonne would wait until him and Judith went to sleep or so they thought and before Carl could close his one good eye, that's when the creaking would start. Slowly it would build into a frantic pace then ease then build..Then the moaning would start, one time he was startled from sleep to hear Michonne scream out..another time his dad...at some point during the night it would stop just to be started up again at some other point.

Rolling over on his back and tucking his hands behind his head he sighed deeply , he knew they would be at it for at least an hour maybe longer. As he listened to the creaking noise of the bed coming from his dads room...now Michonne's room too, his annoyance turned into curiosity. What was his dad doing to Michonne to make her moan like that ..and what was Michonne doing to his dad to make him... he knew about sex...he knew that they were having sex but he didn't know the fine details although he had some pretty good ideas of a few things that might be happening, he'd listen to Abe tell enough raunchy stories that painted a pretty detailed picture in his head, Eugene was never one to miss out on these tales and always asked for extra details.

Painfully he had a vision of his first sexual encounter although he was to young to know what was happening . His mom had told him to stay with Carol and Sophia while she wandered into the woods, feeling resentment at being treated like a toddler the first chance he got he'd gone after her , she was always going into the woods and leaving him behind. Well he'd had enough of being treated like a baby... he'd crept quietly along for awhile until he'd heard some noises it was his mom and Shane, his mom was on all fours like a cat , her shirt was pulled up exposing her breast and her pants were around her ankles Shane was in back of her with his pants around his knees, at first he stood in shock thinking that Shane was hurting his mom, but when he heard his mom call out" yess shane don't stop", he'd felt like he was witnessing something that he shouldn't and if they saw him he would be in trouble. It was the feeling of being in trouble more than anything else that made him come to his senses. He never said a word not even to his dad about what he had seen, but then he didn't have to everybody knew, even his dad figured it out at some point. Adults always think kids don't know, but they do , just like his dad and Michonne probably had no clue he was up listening to them now ..they probably wouldn't care either way.

Was Michonne on all fours like a cat now ,was his dad in back of her like Shane was in back of his mom, was his dad touching her breast and kissing her mouth, was his hands all over her ass, he'd seen his dad lovingly and possessively caress Michonnes butt oneday when they thought he wasn't around. And before he could even think about what was happening he was touching himself and it was him caressing Michonnes ass and him behind her and him touching her breast and kissing her mouth..and as he exploded releasing all tension he called out Michonne and he could hear his dad calling out Michonne too.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Pains

Chapter 2

Rick sat at the kitchen table with Judith on his lap as he fed her some porridge from his bowl, Michonne put and open can of condensed milk next to his bowl and then went back to the cabinet to get some nutmeg.

"if you don't sit down and eat, your food is going to get cold " said Rick as he put a spoonful of cream of wheat up to Judith's mouth

"I know" said Michonne not paying him any attention. "Carl really likes cinnamon but I can't find it hope we're not out of it, you know we really need to go on a run soon there are so many things I want'

" Like what' asked Rick looking up at her

"well said Michonne in thought, I'd really like to get some Vegetarian cook books, and some books on spices and herbs that can be used for medical purposes..also I want to know how to make oil and for that we would need and oil press I would like to know how to make one.

Michonne began to get excited as she talked, she took a seat next to Rick and Judith

" just think Rick once we start growing more food I could make oil from things such as peanuts and flax and corn and from the oil I can make soaps and if we grow flaxseeds not only would the oil be so benefical but I can make a gel that would work as body lotion and ointments all kinds of stuff we could grow mint and make tea out of it and mouth wash..

Carl could hear Michonne excitedly talking about mint as he entered the kitchen , he had heard her talk about mint leaves a couple times and he knew that she had been dying to get hold of some so that she wouldn't have to worry about toothpaste all the time.

"Oh so you're finally up" she said looking up at him " I bet your hungry sit here" she said getting up and going over to the stove she sat a bowl down in front of him and began laddling porridge into it, when she was done she squeezed his shoulder and kissed him on top of his head. Carl could feel his ears growing hot, ever since he'd gotten his eye shot out she had began the touchy feely thing kissing him on his cheeks and forehead, hugging him out of the blue, he couldn't deny that he liked it , today it made him feel odd, he could barely look at her and he knew his cheeks were a flaming red.

"We're out of Cinnamon so nutmeg will have to do" she said bending over him as she patted him on the head, looking to his right he could see the curve of her breast in the tank top she was wearing and he quickly looked away.

Looking up from spooning porridge into Judith's mouth, Rick noticed his son staring blankly ahead and looking a little flushed

"Hey Carl, are you ok son you look a little peak I hope your not coming down with anything" he said concern in his tone

" I'm fine" said Carl spooning some condensed milk into his cream of wheat and sprinkling some nutmeg on top, before he could even get to work on his porridge, Michonne put her hand over his forehead.

"I'm fine really" he said can I eat!"

"Ok" fine said Michonne just checking I can't have my boys getting sick"

"you mind" said Rick handing Judith off to Carl.

Carl let Judith sit on his lap while she played with the spoon in her hand

"Hey Michonne" said Rick pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist, Carl couldn't help but notice that one of his hands went leisurely around the curve of her bum,

"Thats a good idea about the oil press and making soap and thangs, you truly amaze me sometimes when do you even have time to think about this stuff"."That would be a really good item to be able to trade with other communities"

Michonne put her arms around Rick's shoulders " we have to start thinking about our future, I know its crazy right now but we do have a future Rick and I have alot of ideas about what I want for us and for Carl and Judith, I want to start a library here in Alexandria."

"I'll talk to Tobin and Eugene about it, maybe we'll have a meeting" said Rick " but right now nobody is leaving, its to crazy so no runs ok"

" Of course " said Michonne

Rick pressed his body up against Michonne and they began to kiss

Judith dropped her spoon and it clanged loudly on the floor, Carl reached down to pick it up thankful for the distraction and relieved that they couldn't see his face, he groaned silently.

somewhat startled Rick and Michonne broke a part, " Oh let me take her " said Michonne " you finish eating your breakfast, I need to get her ready its Carol's turn to babysit today.

Michonne began laughing as she looked at Carl, he had porridge splattered on his hair and he didn't even notice it must have happened when the spoon fell.

" Oh Carl , look at you" she said handing him a towel I wish you could see yourself you look about 10 years old right now.

Carl got up from the table.." I'm not 10.. I'm not a baby he burst out and I wish you would stop treating me like one, Carl fled .

Michonne and Rick watched Carl retreat and then looked at each other confused.

" what was that all about" asked Rick

" I don't know said Michonne

" I don't like it said Rick looking at the space where his son had been sitting

Michonne sighed.." You know he's at the age he's a teenager who knows whats happening with him right now..its a confusing time..do you think it has to do with Enid"

"Enid" said Rick as if he was trying to remember who that was

" Yes" Enid" said Michonne smiling the cute teenage girl who is living with Glenn and Maggie or haven't you noticed that your son spends alot of time with her"

Rick began laughing somewhat sheepishly then he looked guilty

" In all honesty I've not been paying all that much attention

"oh boy" said Michonne smiling this time pulling Rick into a hug.."well maybe it's time to have a talk with him..you know about the bird and the bees ..you know _that_ talk"

"Wow are you serious, what would I say to him, its a different world, its not like he can go to the convenient store and buy a pack of condoms.

"Serious now" said Michonne looking Rick in the eyes..your going to have to school him the best you can in all the ways he can satisfy his needs without getting the girl pregnant.

"and how am I suppose to do that" asked Rick

" I don't know draw him some pictures or something" said Michonne laughing

" you know you might be better at talking to him about this then me.

"really Rick this is your job..the talk should come from you , you're his father..but maybe I should talk to Maggie get all the girls together and we can talk to Enid, its no point in telling them to wait as teenagers you know as well as I when the hormones kick in there is no stopping the inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Looking at the faces of the women sitting around the table Enid knew that was an understatment because they were serious the evening had started out ordinarily enough. Maggie had informed her to be home by six because they were having a girls get together whatever that meant. when Enid came home Michonne, Carol, Rosita, Tara, Sasha,and Maggie were all milling around the table.

"You've got to try these new cookies I baked" said Carol smiling in that way she had that made Enid roll her eyes, Carol could be a pill with her act sometimes.

"I'll try one said Sasha, Carol handed her a Cookie and she bit into it " not bad not bad at all Pelietier"

"ha"said Carol licking cookie crumbs from the corner of her mouth " not to toot my own horn or anything, but considering the ingredients I had to work with I think these are my best yet"

Enid sat down and decided she would try one of Carol's cookies, taking one off the plate she bit into it. Sasha was right it wasn't bad she didn't know what they were made out of but she guessed some type of herb was in it, they had a savory after taste sage maybe.

"Well now" said Maggie we all know why we are here tonight, so lets get started does anyone want to go first'

All the women in the room took a seat at the table and then proceeded to look in Enid's direction, a full minute passed before Enid realized something was going on.

" What did I do" said Enid defensively

" You didn't do anything" said Maggie we all got together today because... well we thought we needed to talk to you about our experiences and give you some advice.

"What kind of advice" asked Enid suspiciously

"About boys...hmm men " said Carol

"Enid rolled her eyes, but she waited

" yes said Michonne awkwardly..you and Carl are at that age where you may want to, you know experiment sexually"

"Omg you guys cannot be serious" cried Enid

"We are" said Sasha..we just want you to know that you have options"

" look said Enid looking at all of them, Carl and I are just friends we aren't doing anything..yet"

"Of course you're not said Maggie we aren't accussing you of any such thing..we just want you to be prepared when you do wether its with Carl or someone else..this is for your benefit.

" yeah said Rosita sex isn't just about getting on your back and letting the man enter you"

" it sure isn't" said Tara..its not always about a man either"

At this they all laughed and it lightened the mood

"Do you know anything about oral sex, such as cunnilingus" asked Maggie

" No whats that" said Enid sqrunching up her face it sounds horrible. She didn't want to sound as ignorant as she felt

"Oh girl" said Sasha clapping her hands together its the best way for a woman to get an orgasm"

"Orgasm" repeated Enid what exactly is that

" a very euphoric feeling, hard to describe but once you have it you'll never forget it and will always crave it the french called it the little death said Michonne

They all nodded in agreement

After explining to her in great detail about cunnilingus, Enid had to admit she was curious to learn more.

"Then there is felatio" said Michonne thats how you please your man orally

" Oh said Maggie I have an idea, she got up and went to the dry pantry and came out with a bunch of carrots from the Hilltop, she handed each of the women a carrot "we can demonstrate with these she said pleased with herself"

"you've got to be kidding' me said Sasha

" I don't think so" said Tara looking at the carrot like it was a walker

" No" said Michonne

" I'll never look at carrots the same" said Rosita

"Maggie really" said Carol side eyeing her

"Yall this isn't the time for being shy, its about Enid..I'm a farm girl I grew up seeing the birds the bees the cows, Pigs and Horses do their business..sex was a regular topic of discussion in our house in one form or another and their a'nit no point in being shy about it, its the way of life and what are we ..warm blooded animals just like all the rest we a'nit no different. I'm a woman who enjoys sex with my husband and yll anit no different then me. And Michonne not to be in your business but I've walked passed your place on several occassions and I could hear you and Rick from here to Kentucky.

"What" said Michonne taken aback

" ohhhh" said Sasha laughing, so is that why Daryl's been sleeping on the porch I've seen him camped out there a few nights

Everyone began laughing at Michonne's expense, Enid didn't know what was funnier the look on Michonne's face or the fact that she had been caught out.

Well Abraham isn't exactly quiet either said Carol eyeing Sasha

Sasha sat back and folded her hands and rolled her eyes but she was smiling the whole time.

" Maybe not said Sasha..but I've seen you sneaking off with Tobin enough times for some afternoon delight"

" hell I deserve it" said Carol before the Turn..I had Ed..not only was I getting my ass beat but the sex was disgracful ..I look at who I was and I'm disgused with myself.. geez I don't even recognize that woman.. if I'd met her today I would kick her azz myself.

" well theres that' said Sasha

"Amen" said Tara

"Amen" they all agreed

The Carrots turned out to be a good tool after all, once the women got over their initial reservations, they all began giving demonstrations in various ways all except Tara who continued to eye the carrots with distain. Maggie almost gagged on her carrot when she had a sudden vision of Glenn walking in on all the ladies giving blow jobs to carrots and what his reaction would be, she was laughing so hard she almost choked and Rosita had to pat her on the back, which sent all the women into a fit of laughter.

"Well said Michonne" that was in bad taste which sent them off into another round of laughs.

"Does anyone want to discuss anal' said Maggie

Everyone was silent

"well its not my favorite" said Rosita but it is an option, I would say try it if you want an see for yourself if you like it or not..its a personal preference there are those who love it an those who don't

"good" said Michonne moving on, now the reason why we are letting you know about your options Enid is bacause you also need to understand how to utilize your options"

"Yes" said Maggie thats where you want to incorporate the Rhythm method which is really our whole reason for having this discussion with you..because surely you don't wan to get pregant"

" But you're pregant Maggie" said Enid

" I am but I'm married" said Maggie..Glenn and I thought it would be a good time to maybe start a family here in Alexandria..we did'n't think all this crazy stuff would happen..but thats not the point"

"yeah " said Rosita, the Rhythm method can help you keep track of your cycle so that you don't get pregnant but its not fool proof...so thats why we are letting you know your options and when to use them as opposed to just basic sex. because your period can switch up on you. lets say you have your cycle around the 17th of every month well it could switch to the 3rd of every month this usually happens if you are around a new group of fertile females.

"I'm so glad I never had to worry about getting pregant especially now " said Tara

"Me too" said Rosita giving Tara a peck on the cheek

" So basically Enid said Michonne the main thing you need to remember is this, one week after your period is over you can have regular sex as much as you want for up to 8 to 10 days then after that you can do oral because its not safe to have regular sex a week before and a week after your period because you can still be ovulating.

"Is that how you avoid getting pregant Michonne" asked Enid curiously

"well...ummm..I...can't get pregant..I had my tubes tied after I had my son Andre"

Everyone stared in silence at Michonne , Enid didn't know why everyone was looking at Michonne surprised but she knew she was about to hear something that not everyone was privy too and that made her excited because she was rarely if ever privy to much of anything.

" you had a child" said Maggie shocked, looking at Michonne she realized just how little she knew about her and that made her feel sad for some reason.

" Yes his name was Andre he was three years old, Michonne blinked hard a couple of times and took a deep breath.

Carol put her hand up to her face "Im so sorry she said" understanding the pain that Michonne felt, she put her hand over Miconne's and squeezed it reasurringly from one mother to another.

"Does Rick Know" asked Sasha

" yes" said Michonne I told him not to long ago..so you see we can do it like bunnies as much as we want"

*****************************************************************************************************8

"Carl" hollered Rick at the end of the staircase, a few minutes later Carl peaked his head from around he cornerr he had been taking a nap catching up on his lack of sleep,

"what" is dinner ready he asked he could hear his stomach rumbling.

"Nah" said Rick c'mon down here I need to talk to you'

yarwning and stretching carl made his way downstairs, and met his dad in the living room he was sitting on the couch looking a little tense.

" where is Michonne and Judith he asked noticing for the first time how quite the house was

"Judiths with father Gabriel and Michonne is over at Maggie's, dinners going to be a little late tonight I need to talk to you sit down he said

Carl sat down on the sofa and looked at his father

Rick looked down trying to gather his thoughts an then looked up at his son

"its been brought to my attention that you've been spending alot of time with Enid"

Carl didn't say anything he just looked at his dad

"well son your at a certain age where you know your body is changing, your growing into a man, he looked at his son hard this time realizing just how true those words were, Carl was growing up and as much as he didn't want to face that just yet it was true and he couldn't deny it. coming straight to the point he asked Carl

"Son what to you know about sex"

Carl knew more then his dad probably thought he did and what he an Michonne got up to every night he was getting a crash course, but he didn't tell his dad that.

Carl looked at Rick and shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know he" said I've heard some things from Abe and Eugene..not much I guess

"Michonne thought I should ..

"Michonne" said Carl what has she got to do with this

" nothing said Rick she just thought since you an Enid are spending so much time together that we should talk about thangs"

"What kind of thangs" asked Carl

"You know Stuff" said Rick..Stuff that happens between men and women when they like eachother"

" like the stuff you and Michonne do" said Carl

Rick cleared his throat..this isn't about me and Michonne...its about you said Rick trying to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand

" What I'm trying to talk to you about is the ways you can please your partner and they can ..ummm please you..there are all kinds of ways to do this and as your father I'm the one that should talk to you about it..Rick went on to explain in detail the various sex acts going into as much detail as Carl needed..so do you have anymore questions for me Carl Rick asked

"Do you do all that stuff to Michonne" Carl asked

Rick could feel the blush on his cheeks " why do you ask" he said tilting his head and looking at Carl

Carl really couldn't believe his dad had no idea how loud they were not only in the moring but at noon an night.

"look" said Rick the reason why I'm telling you all this is so that you know you have options I'm sure you don't want to get anyone pregant wether its Enid or anyone , its all about being respossible.

"Dad, Enid and I aren't having sex if thats what you're thinking our relationship hasn't gotten that far..yet anyway"

" Just in case it does ok" said Rick

" sure dad' said Carl...and thanks

"for what" said Rick

"for being my dad"

"The pleasure is all mine" said Rick pulling Carl into a hug


	4. Chapter 4

Growing Pains

Chapter 4

Enid sat cross legged on the floor of one of the vacant houses in Alexandria reading a comic book. She didn't even look up when Carl came in and sat down.

"its about time you showed up" she said finally looking up at him and casting the comic book to the side

"how long you been here" asked Carl

"bout an hour, so did your stepmom tell you about are girls night last night"

Carl had never heard anyone refer to Michonne as his stepmom before and it sounded weird even though he supposed that what she was especially now that his father and her were official, Carl decided to ignore Enid's comment, but he was curious.

"Nobody told me about some girls night..anyway why should I care what you women get up to" said Carl trying his best to fiend indifference

"Well" said Enid glancing at him I just thought you would want to know since it was about you too'

"Me...what were they saying" asked Carl he couldn't hide the curiosity now if he tried

" They think we are having sex"

"Carl took a deep breathe and shook his head, he didn't really know what to say

They were both silent for a long while

"Do you want to..."said Enid

"Do I wanna what' said Carl

"You know..do it..have sex..you and me"

"What said Carl surprised...you me right now"

"Yeah" said Enid standing up and looking at him, we should do it I'm 16 and the truth is I don't want to die never having done it before..and we could both be dead tomorrow.., your mom and Maggie told me all about culling..a..lis or whatever and fellatio..and fucking and about the rhythm method so that I don't get pregnant,so you see it will be fine"

"ahh...I...ahhh...said Carl

"look said Enid this isn't some fucking Romeo and Juliet love story.., why miss our chance

"Romeo and Juliet" whats that asked Carl buying some time so that he could think

"The most stupidest shit I've ever read..about two love struck teenagers who are in love, but can't be together because their families didn't like each other and so they end up killing each other ..anyway it doesn't matter"

Carl stood up and pulled Enid to him and before she could say another word he kissed her on her lips, they were soft and warm and before he knew it their tongues were touching and circling each other, it was a sensation that he had never felt before and he felt his heart pumping and the blood rushing to his head.

when they came apart Enid's eyes were still closed and she was smiling, pressing her lips together she opened her eyes and looked at Carl.

"I think I love you" said Carl

Enid grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the floor

"I think I love you too" she said kissing him again

"No" said Carl I can't believe I'm doing this but no Enid I can't I'm...I'm not ready

"But you said you loved me, so what are we waiting for" she cried

"look at me Enid...you're not going to die tomorrow or next week or next month..I can't make any promises about next year " said Carl jokingly but I can promise you that we have time..you say your ready..and maybe you really are..but I know that I'm not , not right this minute we should wait till we are both ready I don't want my first time to be something I regret"

"I really want you to be my first" said Enid intertwining her hands with his.

" yeah me too said Carl" kissing her again.


End file.
